They're Writing Songs of Love
by Aeterna
Summary: A series of songfics spanning from Ginny's fifth year (Harry's sixth) until a few years after Hogwarts. Sometimes you have to wonder why Ginny puts up with Harry, but isn't it nice to know they're meant for eachother?
1. I Will Always Love You

~I Will Always Love You~  
  
A/N: If you've read any of these songfics when they were uploaded as individual fics, this may ease some of the confusion. I decided to consolidate all of them into a multi-chaptered fic in chronological order. There is a missing chapter after "Ready for Love" which I'm starting to get ideas for, but I haven't found a good song for it yet. Also, I have yet to write the grand finale (aka Chapter 7) which will most likely come out sooner than Chapter 3 because I have a song idea (but I'm not telling what it is!)  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Ginny slammed the door to the fifth year girls' dormitory, thrust open the curtains of her four poster bed, and threw herself onto the soft mattress. She was missing Charms class, but she didn't care. She knew she couldn't go into that classroom with red eyes. They'd ask her what was wrong, and what would she tell them?  
  
Harry had a girlfriend. She should have seen it coming a mile away. Everyone knew that he liked Cho just as well as everyone knew Ginny liked Harry. Up until now, she'd just let herself be blind to spare her own feelings, but she couldn't be blind anymore. She had to face the facts.  
  
During the past few years, Ginny had essentially become Harry's shadow. At the beginning of fourth year, she had realized that Harry really didn't mind her presence next to him when she was able say more than two words to him without blushing. Since that revelation, she had taken to spending most of her time within a few feet of him, sometimes managing a good conversation and hoping that some day he'd notice what was quite literally right in front of him.  
  
But he never did, she thought to herself bitterly, and now he had a girlfriend to prove it.   
  
~*~  
If I should stay,   
I would only be in your way.  
~*~  
  
Ginny already knew what she had to do. She had to break that ingrained habit of going wherever Harry went. Why did she have to sit by him while she did her homework?  
  
She didn't have to, she resolved, and from now on, she wasn't going to.  
  
~*~  
So I'll go, but I know   
I'll think of you ev'ry step of the way.   
~*~  
  
But she was going to miss him anyway.  
  
She buried her head in her pillow as a fresh wave of sobs took over her.  
  
~*~  
And I will always love you.   
I will always love you.   
You, my darling you ...  
~*~  
  
This certainly wouldn't do, Ginny thought to herself as she got up from her bed and made her way to the bathroom. She'd splash water on her face, wait for all signs of tears to subside, and go back to class. There was no use in crying now.  
  
She let the cooling water soak into her face as she looked into the mirror. It certainly didn't help that the mirror was asking her if she was all right and repremanding her for not being in class ... but she barely even noticed it. She was lost in her thoughts now.  
  
~*~  
Bittersweet memories   
That is all I'm taking with me.  
~*~  
  
People say that at near death experiences, they see their lives running before their eyes ... and now that Ginny's belief in love was just about dead, she saw her entire life with Harry. She saw platform nine and three quarters in Ron's first year, the first time she'd ever seen him in person. The Chamber of Secrets in her first year ... the time Harry almost asked her to the Yule Ball her third year ... and now recent events that made her cringe at the very thought of them.  
  
She shook herself out of her thoughts, exited the bathroom, picked up her bookbag from where she had tosssed it aside by her bed, and quietly padded down the stairs to the common room, but stopped suddenly at what she saw.  
  
~*~  
So, goodbye.  
Please, don't cry.  
~*~  
  
Harry was there.  
  
His head was buried in his hands and his wayward hair was even wilder than usual. He sat alone in front of the fire, muttering unintelligably.  
  
Ginny fought the almost irresistable urge to sit next to him and comfort him, but she knew she couldn't. Not now, at least.  
  
~*~  
We both know I'm not what you need.   
~*~  
  
As siletly as possible, she edged around the room, and after stopping to get one last look at him, she exited the portrait hole and went to Charms class.  
  
~*~  
And I will always love you.   
I will always love you.  
~*~ 


	2. Ready for Love

~Ready for Love~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that you want to know what Harry's explaination is, but I just can't seem to find the perfect song to go with it. In the meantime, enjoy this :)  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
~*~  
I am ready for love.  
~*~  
  
His bright green eyes focused on her for about a second, and she looked down, furious at herself for blushing again.  
  
"Just talk to him," Veronica said to Ginny, "or you're going to regret it."  
  
Ginny sighed, "I know," she said, "It's just so hard."  
  
~*~  
Why are you hiding from me?  
~*~  
  
Ginny looked at Harry again, who was now decidedly looking *away* from her. He'd begun to avoid her now, ever since he broke up with Cho Chang about a month ago. Now it was only weeks before fifth year ended, and she wanted -- no, *needed* -- to talk with him before then.  
  
~*~  
I'd quickly give my freedom  
To be held in your captivity.  
~*~  
  
Veronica made a very annoyed sound and got up from the common room sofa, grabbing Ginny's hands and pulling her up. "Go," she commanded, turning Ginny around and pushing her in Harry's direction.  
  
~*~  
I am ready for love:  
~*~  
  
Ginny took a few determined steps, and then stopped. She didn't know what was holding her back. All she knew was that whenever she thought about talking to him, she felt lightheaded and dizzy. Maybe she just wanted this so much, that the thought of messing up terrified her enough to consider not even going through with it.  
  
~*~  
All of the joy and the pain,  
~*~  
  
"That's it," Ginny heard Veronica mutter under her breath. She walked right to where Harry was sitting. "Do you mind if I sit here?" she asked, motioning to the vacant seat beside him.  
  
Harry gave Veronica a confused look -- even his confused look was cute -- but agreed.  
  
Veronica gave a flabbergasted Ginny a smug look as she sat down. "Wait a minute!" Ginny said very loudly before she could even control herself. Harry looked up at her, looking even more confused. Ginny was frozen to the spot, embarrassed beyond belief.  
  
~*~  
And all the time that it takes  
Just to stay in your good grace.  
~*~  
  
She took a deep breath. This was it, wasn't it? She couldn't turn away now, Veronica had managed to trap her. Using every bit of strength she had to keep herself from running away, she walked up to him and said, "Could I talk to you for a second?"  
  
~*~  
Baby I've been thinking maybe you're not ready for me.  
~*~  
  
In her state of nervousness, she barely noticed as he nodded and they walked out through the portrait hole and into the semi-darkness of the hallway.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked, his green eyes focusing on her.  
  
~*~  
Maybe you think I need to learn maturity.  
~*~  
  
"Well ..." Ginny said, hesitating, even though she knew what she'd say, " ... do you remember --?"  
  
"Good afternoon, Ginny, Harry." It was Professor Flitwick.  
  
~*~  
They say watch what you ask for,  
'Cause you might recieve,  
~*~  
  
Ginny sighed and turned to face her charms teacher.  
  
"I trust you've gotten your timetable changed for next year?"  
  
"Yes, I have." Ginny said.  
  
"Good." He walked away leaving the two of them alone again.  
  
"What's that about?" Harry asked curiously.  
  
"I'm going into seventh year Charms next year," Ginny said offhandedly, "Professor Flitwick says I'm good enough."  
  
"Really?" Harry asked, "That's great!"  
  
~*~  
But if you asked me tomorrow,  
I'd say the same thing:  
~*~  
  
Ginny smiled weakly, "Well ... anyway --"  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" Harry asked, "You're making me a little nervous, pacing like that."  
  
Ginny stopped and realized that she had, in fact, been pacing. She sat down next to him, took a calming breath and started over, "Do you remember two weeks ago when you asked if I needed to tell you anything, but I couldn't say it?"  
  
~*~  
I am ready for love.  
~*~  
  
"Yeah, I remember ..." Harry said. She could tell by the look in his eyes that if he hadn't known what was coming before, he knew now.  
  
~*~  
If you would lend me your ear.  
~*~  
  
"Well, here's the thing," Ginny continued, "I know that you know how I feel about you ..."  
  
Harry nodded. "You've been a little ..."  
  
"... obvious?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~  
I promise I won't complain.  
~*~  
  
"So I just need to know how you feel." she said, watching his face intently for any sign of what he was about to say.  
  
~*~  
I just need you to acknowledge I am here.  
~*~  
  
Harry sighed. "Okay, here's the story," he began.  
  
Ginny braced herself for whatever would come next, good or bad.  
  
"This past year, I've made some choices that I regret now."  
  
"Like what?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Like going out with Cho." Harry said.  
  
~*~  
If you give me half a chance I'll prove this to you.  
~*~  
  
Ginny felt her pulse quicken, if just a tiny bit. But, no, he *couldn't* mean ...  
  
"There was this little voice inside me that kept telling me, 'No, don't get into this yet. You're not ready,' but I wouldn't listen to it. It took me months to figure it out, but I know now that I wasn't ready ... I'm still not ready." At this point he gave her a very meaningful look.  
  
~*~  
I will be patient, kind, faithful and true  
~*~  
  
Ginny nodded, not trusting herself to speak.  
  
"I mean, at this point I'm really not interested in anyone, you know what I mean?"  
  
She nodded again, this time daring to say, "I understand," and to a certain point she did understand, but that didn't mean she wasn't disappointed. She still loved him, no matter what.  
  
~*~  
To a man who loves music, a man who love art,  
Respects the spirit world, and thinks with his heart.  
~*~  
  
"Thanks for understanding, Ginny," Harry said, "It means a lot, you know."  
  
Ginny gave him a half smile. "Do you want to go in?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~*~  
Tell me what is enough  
To prove I am ready for love?  
~*~ 


	3. Yellow

~Yellow~  
  
A/N: Yes, I know that it's been forever and a day since I've uploaded, but my real life has been so hectic lately that I haven't had time for anything. Anyway, I'm particularly proud of this chapter, to the tune of "Yellow" by Coldplay (a British band). Enjoy!  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Ginny pulled her gauzy, blue cloak around herself more tightly. At the beginning of the night, she'd cast a heating charm on it in case she wanted to go outside, but the charm was beginning to fade. She knew that she should probably get back inside.  
  
But she also knew that she couldn't.  
  
She fumbled around the folds of her dress robes for the hidden pocket where she kept her wand and finally found it. With barely a thought, she cast another heating charm on her cloak and relaxed as she felt herself warm up.  
  
Her eyes wandered heavenward as she became lost in thought.  
  
~*~  
Look at the stars,   
Look how they shine for you,   
And everything you do,  
~*~   
  
It was her seventh year ... the first year she'd spent without Harry since coming to Hogwarts. Tonight, at the first annual Albus Dumbledore Memorial Ball, was the first time she'd seen him since summer.  
  
She'd spent the past few weeks somewhere in between excitement and dread. Now she knew she had been right to dread it.  
  
She was falling for him again.  
  
~*~  
Yeah, they were all yellow.   
~*~  
  
She knew what would happen. He would be gone tomorrow. She would miss him, and all of the hard work she'd gone through in trying to get over him would all be for nothing.  
  
So here she was, trying to find solace from the storm of her own raging feelings. She didn't want to love him again. She knew from experience that it was too painful.  
  
~*~  
I came along,   
I wrote a song for you   
And all the things you do,  
~*~  
  
Or so she told herself.  
  
~*~  
And it was called yellow.   
~*~  
  
She let her gaze fall from the dark sky alive with stars and fall to the silent grounds. She scanned the area, not letting herself admit to what, or who, she was hoping to see.  
  
~*~  
So then I took my turn,   
Oh, all the things I've done,   
And it was all yellow.   
~*~  
  
And she found him. She could only see his silhouette, sitting on one of the benches by a rosebush, but she was ceartain that it was him.  
  
~*~  
Your skin,   
Oh yeah, your skin and bones   
Turn into something beautiful.   
~*~  
  
She was struck, as she had been earlier, by a familiar feeling of awe. She knew by now, as she had learned long ago, that he wasn't the perfect hero type that everyone made him out to be, but he was Harry, and Harry was even more beautiful to her.  
  
~*~  
D'you know you know I love you so,   
You know I love you so.   
~*~  
  
She was pulled toward him like a magnet. There was no resisting it now. She was falling for him, and she was falling hard, but she didn't care.  
  
She reached him and he looked up as he heard her footsteps. She stopped a few feet away from him.  
  
~*~  
I swam across,   
I jumped across for you,   
Oh, what a thing to do,   
~*~  
  
"Hi," she said softly.  
  
"Hullo, Ginny," he replied, smiling softly at her.  
  
Ginny smiled back. Harry was so often percieved as a sad, quiet boy, and to an extent, he was. But Ginny knew him better. She knew that inside, he was really bright and warm ...  
  
~*~  
Cause you were all yellow.   
~*~  
  
His smile faded and was replaced by a thoughtful stare. "You were hiding from me," he said, very unexpectedly.  
  
Ginny shrugged, not really wanting to admit that he was right.  
  
"Why?" he asked.  
  
~*~  
I drew a line,   
I drew a line for you,   
Oh, what a thing to do,   
~*~  
  
Because she had to separate herself. She knew that this was the reason. She sighed and sat down on the bench with him.  
  
"I didn't want to fall for you again," she said in a whisper, not trusting herself to look up from the ground. Even without looking, she could feel his deep green stare piercing her head.  
  
~*~  
And it was all yellow,   
~*~  
  
She felt his arm circling around her back as he drew her to himself. She willingly laid her head on his chest, soaking in the exhileration of it all. Never, in her entire life, had she been this close to him, and it felt like heaven.  
  
~*~  
Your skin,   
Oh yeah, your skin and bones   
Turn into something beautiful.  
~*~  
  
"I've missed you so much, Ginny," Harry said. Ginny could hear his voice rumble in his chest. And she could tell that he really meant it.  
  
"I've missed you, too," she said.  
  
~*~   
D'you know for you I'd bleed myself dry,   
For you I'd bleed myself dry.   
~*~  
  
It seemed like an eternity before they moved from this position. Truthfully, Ginny didn't want to move, if it meant taking her closer to tomorrow, when he'd be gone. After all of this exhileration, she didn't know if she could handle a normal life without Harry.  
  
"We'd better get back in if we want to dance at all," Harry said, gently nudging her.  
  
Ginny laughed as she got up from the bench, "Is that an invitation, Mr. Potter?"  
  
Harry's eyes twinkled in the starlight, "It most certainly is," he said, offering Ginny his arm, which she accepted.  
  
~*~  
Its true,  
Look how they shine for you   
Look how they shine for you   
Look how they shine for you ...  
~*~  
  
As they made their way inside, Ginny took one last look at the stars, and she could have sworn she saw one of them winking at her.  
  
~*~   
look at the stars,  
Look how they shine for you.   
~*~ 


	4. Ticket to Ride

~Ticket to Ride~  
  
A/N: I thought Ticket to Ride would fit the situation well, except that the real song is talking about a girl ... so I hope you don't mind that I changed all the 'she's to 'he's.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
"Harry?" Ginny called as she walked into his flat. The novelty of knocking had become unnecessary a long time ago, and she now took to walking right in.  
  
There was no answer.  
  
"That sleepy-head must still be in bed," she said to herself. She grinned and walked to his bedroom door, wondering wheather she'd wake him with a nice long kiss ... or maybe a tickle! She eased the door open soundlessly and tiptoed to his bed, finally deciding to tickle him awake, but just when she was about to attack, she realized that the bed was empty.  
  
"Strange ..." she said to herself, wondering where Harry was. She began looking around the room to make sure he wasn't hiding anywhere, and what she saw made her stomach lurch.  
  
~*~  
I think I'm gonna be sad,  
I think it's today, yeah.  
~*~  
  
His closet was completely empty, and his dresser drawers were all pulled out ... also empty. Hedwig's cage was nowhere to be found, and even pictures of friends and loved ones were taken off the walls.  
  
~*~  
The boy that's driving me mad  
Is going away.  
~*~  
  
"Harry?" she called again, a hint of desperation in her voice. "Harry, where are you? This isn't funny!"  
  
~*~  
He's got a ticket to ride  
He's got a ticket to ride  
He's got a ticket to ride ...  
~*~  
  
"Harry!" she yelled, running out of his room, into the little kitchenette/living room. "Harry, wherever you are, please come out! This is *not* funny!"  
  
She ran into the bathroom to find it completely empty. The shelf that had once held his toothbrush, shaving cream, and other necessities was completely bare.  
  
~*~  
... but he don't care.  
~*~  
  
"Harry!" she yelled again before bursting into sobs, "It -- isn't -- funny ..." she said at a whisper, talking to herself rather than the obviously absent Harry.  
  
~*~  
He said that living with me  
Is bringing him down, yeah.  
~*~  
  
Ginny lowered herself onto the ground and let her sobs rage through her body. Why did he leave? What was going so wrong in his life that prompted him to leave without telling her? Didn't he tell her everything?  
  
~*~  
For he would never be free  
When I was around.  
~*~  
  
Ginny's responsible nature told her that it was her fault. She was to blame. She was, after all, the one who was closest to Harry. She should have noticed something was wrong. Why didn't she? I mean, sure he had been a little quiet lately, but he always went through quiet stages ... she figured he'd just get over it after a while, like he always did ... but he obviously didn't.  
  
~*~  
He's got a ticket to ride  
He's got a ticket to ride  
He's got a ticket to ride ...  
~*~  
  
"Why, Harry?" she asked the thin air, "Why did you have to go?"  
  
~*~  
... but he don't care.  
~*~  
  
Ginny woke up some time later and realized that she had fallen asleep on Harry's bathroom floor. She picked herself up and went out the door.  
  
~*~  
I don't know why he's riding so high ...  
~*~  
  
On her way to the designated Apparation spot, Ginny became angry almost as an afterthought, as she had a tendency to do ... Harry always teased her for it. After she had gone over things in her head, she saw that there was nothing she had done that might have prompted Harry to leave like he did. In fact, how much of an insensitive prat did you have to be to just leave your girlfriend without even talking to her about it?  
  
~*~  
He oughta think right  
He oughta do right by me.  
~*~  
  
He should have told her. He should have given her some warning. He sould have ... well he should have done something!  
  
~*~  
Before he gets to saying goodbye ...  
~*~  
  
She absentmindedly Apparated to her own flat, letting herself fall down into her sofa. Even this comfortable and familiar setting reminded her of him. She found herself imagining him sitting right next to her on the sofa, just like he had so many times before, but he wouldn't be there any more.  
  
~*~  
He oughta think right  
He oughta do right by me.  
~*~  
  
"You should have stayed," Ginny said, still half angry, but feeling herself becoming sad again. Then, realizing how crazy she must sound right about now, she gave a half-hearted laugh, "and I should really stop talking to myself and imagining you're here." She broke down into tears again.  
  
~*~  
I think I'm gonna be sad,  
I think it's today, yeah.  
~*~  
  
Ginny once again pulled herself together and went about preparing a lunch that she knew she'd never be able to eat ... not after what happened today.  
  
~*~  
The boy that's driving me mad  
Is going away ...  
~*~  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: For your listening pleasure, I advise you to listen to the Swingle Singers' version of Ticket to Ride. The Swingle Singers are awesome! 


	5. On My Own

~On My Own~  
  
A/N: I know that this song has been used way too much in songfics, especially songfics from Ginny's POV, but no other song could possibly fit this scenario as well as On My Own ... and it is a beautiful song.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
Ginny would have cast a rain-repelling charm on herself ... but this time, she felt like soaking in the mist that drifted down from the sky. Hogsmeade was always beautiful at this time of night. She knew that well by now, having spent countless nights roaming the streets when she couldn't get to sleep.  
  
But tonight, it seemed even more beautiful ... almost enchanted.  
  
~*~  
On my own,  
Pretending he's beside me.  
~*~  
  
"Are you cold?" a familiar voice asked. A few months earlier, she might have turned around, expecting Harry to be standing there, but she knew now that the voice was just her own wild imagination.  
  
"I'm fine," Ginny said to her imaginary Harry. She would usually force herself to ignore the voice, but tonight, she gave in. Tonight, she let the enchantment wash over her and comfort her with its dilusions, if only for a little while.  
  
~*~  
All alone,  
I walk with him 'till morning.  
~*~  
  
"Well, you look cold, so I'm going to help you get warm anyway," Harry said putting an arm around her and holding her tightly to him as they walked ... or at least that's how it felt.  
  
~*~  
Without him,  
I feel his arms around me,  
And when I lose my way,  
I close my eyes and he has found me.  
~*~  
  
Throwing her caution to the rain, she let herself enjoy the feel of his imaginary arms. She let herself get lost in her illusions. She let herself close her eyes and see him there, next to her, where he was *supposed* to be.  
  
~*~  
In the rain,  
The pavement shines like silver.  
~*~  
  
"It's a beautiful night," Harry whispered into her ear.  
  
"It's gorgeous," Ginny agreed. And it was. The street lights sparkled through the falling mist and made the entire scene glow. Her face and hair were covered in a soft, filmy wetness, but the night was warm enough for her to be comfortable with it. "I wish I could stay out here with you forever."  
  
~*~  
All the lights  
Are misty in the river.  
In the darkness,  
The trees are full of starlight,  
~*~  
  
"Maybe I could arrange that," Harry joked. "If not, I think I can spare a few hours."  
  
Ginny laughed and pulled herself closer to him. This was perfect. This was just the way it used to be, just the way she wanted it.  
  
~*~  
And all I see is him and me  
Forever and forever.  
~*~  
  
They walked together for a long time, sometimes talking, sometimes enjoying the silence, the scene, and eachother. She became so happily enchanted that she forgot herself, and made her all-too-common mistake.  
  
"I love you," she said contentedly.  
  
"I love you, too, Ginny," Harry said.  
  
~*~  
And I know  
It's only in my mind,  
That I'm talking to myself  
And not to him.  
~*~  
  
Hearing those words made Ginny's heart ache, just remembering the way he used to say it. She could always keep her illusion going until he said he loved her, but it was then that she would realize that he was gone, and that he apparently *didn't* love her.  
  
~*~  
And although  
I know that he is blind,  
Still I say  
There's a way for us.  
~*~  
  
She sighed heavily. He was gone now. The momentary enchantment had faded away, and she was left feeling cold, tired, and wet.  
  
~*~  
I love him,  
But when the night is over,  
He is gone.  
The river's just a river.  
~*~  
  
The horizon began to pale in the sun's shadow. The enchanted mist became a mournful drizzle, and everything that had once been gorgeous and exotic was now dull and ordinary. Reality had dawned, chasing away the beautiful darkness of illusion.  
  
~*~  
Without him,  
The world around me changes.  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers.  
~*~  
  
Ginny began to walk back to her flat in the rain, now taking the time to cast a rain-repelling charm, but it was too late. She was already soaked. She'd had her moment, and now she was paying for it. Now she had to face another day of work on no sleep. Now she had to endure fresh waves of pain from missing Harry so much.  
  
~*~  
I love him,  
But every day I'm learning.  
~*~  
  
She was now being reminded of the countless times her family and friends had told her to get over him and move on. Oh, they understood that it was painful. They'd lost Harry just like she had, but they didn't know just how painful it was. They couldn't. None of them loved him like she did.  
  
But she knew they were right. She did have to get over him. She did have to move on.  
  
~*~  
All my life,  
I've only been pretending.  
~*~  
  
It had been almost two years now. Ginny had waited for him for two years. How much longer did she have to wait? Or was all of her waiting in vain? Would he never come back?  
Did he have a new life now, with a new job, new friends ... new love? Had he forgotten her?  
  
~*~  
Without me,  
His world will go on turning.  
The world is full of happines  
That I have never known.  
~*~  
  
She arrived at her flat and began to half-heartedly get herself ready for work, trying to resist the thoughts of Harry that persisted in the back of her mind.  
  
~*~  
I love him.  
~*~  
  
She took off her wet clothes, put a quick drying charm on them, and changed into a set of comfortable, dry clothes. She dried her hair and put it in a simple ponytail.  
  
~*~  
I love him.  
~*~  
  
She cooked herself a small breakfast and sat nibbling on it as she watched the dreary sunrise through her window.  
  
~*~  
I love him,  
~*~  
  
After finishing breakfast and brushing her teeth, she took one last look at her empty flat before leaving for work.  
  
~*~  
But only on my own.  
~~*~*~~ 


	6. I Will Survive

~I Will Survive~  
  
~*~  
At first I was afraid. I was petrified.  
~*~  
  
Ginny remembered back to the time when he left. He hadn't given her or anyone any warning. He just went away. One day, she went about her usual morning visit to his flat, and he was gone.  
  
~*~  
Kept thinkin' I could never live without you by my side;  
~*~  
  
She had become so accustomed to having him right there with her ... you could say that she had taken him for granted. It just felt so empty without him. She found herself close to flooing her head to his flat just to see if he had returned, but she knew he hadn't.  
  
~*~  
But then I spent so many nights   
Thinkin' how you did me wrong  
~*~  
  
She realized, after thinking about it a lot, that it wasn't her fault for taking him for granted. He left. Why should she take responsibility for his actions? She realized she'd been doing that for too long, and she had to snap herself out of it.  
  
~*~  
And I grew strong  
And I learned how to get along.  
~*~  
  
It took her five years, but now, Virginia Nichole Weasley was her own woman. She was independant, and it felt good.  
  
~*~  
And so you're back from outer space  
I just walked in to find you here with that sad look upon your face.  
~*~  
  
All of this flew through her mind as she stood at the door to her flat, staring up in utter surprise at this face that she hadn't seen in years. When the doorbell rang, she had expected Ron and Hermione or her mother ... or anyone besides him. But there he was, his green eyes shining with sadness. For a moment, she felt like taking him in her arms and telling him that she had missed him ...  
  
But she couldn't. He had broken her heart, and now he wanted her to take him back as if nothing had ever happened? An indignant anger began to boil inside of her. She wouldn't let him do this to her.  
  
~*~  
I should have changed that stupid lock,  
I should have made you leave your key   
If I'd've known for just one second you'd be back to bother me.  
~*~  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked coolly.  
  
"Ginny ... I'm ..." he began.  
  
"You're what?" she asked, "Sorry? For disappearing without any sign or warning and leaving me here for five years? You can't just do that, Harry."  
  
"But Ginny --"  
  
"Leave."  
  
~*~  
Go on now, go. Walk out the door.  
Just turn around now   
'Cause you're not welcome anymore.  
~*~  
  
"No, I won't leave," he said quietly, but forcefully.  
  
The anger inside of Ginny raged like a violent storm. She didn't care about the apparent sadness in those green eyes that she used to fawn over. She didn't care about all of those times that she had wished he could be there with her. She wouldn't let him in again just to have her heart broken.  
  
~*~  
Weren't you the one who tried to hurt me with goodbye?  
Did you think I'd crumble?  
Did you think I'd lay down and die?  
~*~  
  
"What do you want me to do, Harry?" she asked, "Just take you back like nothing happened? I can't do that."  
  
"I'm not leaving until you listen to me," he said. "There is a reason why I left."  
  
"Is any reason really good enough?" she asked, her stupid emotions getting the better of her as she felt her voice choke, "We had something special, Harry, and I'm not the one who threw it away."  
  
~*~  
Oh no, not I! I will survive.   
Oh as long as I know how to love I know I'll stay alive;  
~*~  
  
"I'm sorry, I really am."  
  
"You don't understand!" Ginny practically yelled, "I am over you! I have been over you for a long time now." She paused, gathering herself together. "I have a life, Harry, and I can't waste it waiting for you."  
  
~*~   
I've got all my life to live,   
I've got all my love to give and I'll survive,   
I will survive. Hey hey.   
~*~  
  
"Ginny --"  
  
"Just go," Ginny said, directing her gaze toward the ground so he wouldn't see her cry, "please."  
  
There was a long pause, and then she heard his footsteps going down the hall. He was gone, but somehow Ginny didn't feel better because of it. With a heavy sigh, she went back inside her flat and closed the door.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: Yes, there will be more. I have ideas for two prequels, but I'm waiting to come up with a good song for a sequel 


	7. End of the Road

~End of the Road~  
  
A/N: In writing "I'll Walk Beside You", I started myself on a spurt of creative energy that I'm still riding on as we speak. This, the next installment of my H/G songfic series, is to the ever-famous tune of "End of the Road". You gotta admit, it's a touching song.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
~*~  
We belong together,   
And you know that I am right.  
~*~  
  
Ginny made herself a cup of hot cocoa to calm her nerves. Ever since Harry had come back three days earlier, she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything, even her beloved job as a tutor for pre-Hogwarts children.  
  
She was mad at herself. How was it that Harry could just waltz back into her life after five years and just take over her emotions like this? Wasn't she stronger than that? Had she learned absolutely nothing after he left?  
  
~*~  
Why do you play with my heart?  
Why do you play with my mind?  
~*~  
  
Or was her love for him stronger than the wall she had put up?  
  
As much as she hated to admit it, she loved the insensitive git. She had no reason to love him, but she loved him anyway.  
  
~*~  
Said we'd be forever.   
Said it'd never die.  
~*~  
  
But that didn't matter. He was gone now. She had been strong. Shed did what she needed to do. She was an independent woman, and, gosh darnit, she wouldn't let Harry get in the way of that.  
  
Ginny sat on her sofa, sipping her hot cocoa and refusing to let herself think about Harry. She wouldn't let herself fall into that trap again, not after what he did to her. She wouldn't.  
  
Wouldn't, wouldn't, wouldn't.  
  
~*~  
How could you love me and leave me and never   
Say goodbye?  
~*~  
  
After finishing her cocoa, she put on her pyjamas and went to bed, still trying to guard her mind from any thoughts of Harry.  
  
~*~  
When I can't sleep at night   
Without holding you tight,  
~*~  
  
Ginny tried for about the fiftieth time to get herself comfortable in bed. She spent about five minutes lying on her back, another five lying on her right side, then her left side, then her stomach ... anything. Letting out a cry of frustration, she looked at the clock.  
  
Midnight. Figures.  
  
~*~  
Each time I try I just break down and cry.  
~*~  
  
In spite of herself, Ginny felt hot tears escaping from her eyes.  
  
"This isn't fair!" she yelled to no one in particular, trying and failing to wipe the tears off of her face. She threw herself back down on her bed, but hit the wooden bedframe in the process.  
  
~*~  
Pain in my head   
Oh, I'd rather be dead.  
~*~  
  
She winced and reached for her wand, doing a simple pain relieving spell, but knowing that the side effects would keep her up even later tonight.  
  
Oh, this was perfect.  
  
~*~  
Spinning around and around   
~*~  
  
It was as if fate wanted Harry back in her life. Everything that had happened tonight, she couldn't ignore it anymore.  
  
~*~  
Although we've come   
To the end of the road,  
Still I can't let go.  
~*~  
  
She continued to battle with herself. The practical Ginny that had taken over since Harry left kept telling her to forget about him, to live her life on her own, but she was beginning to feel the revival of a long dormant part of her: the teenage girl in love with Harry.  
  
She had loved him so unconditionally then, no matter what he did. She had forgiven him for so much. Now she was faced with a tough decision: could she forgive him now?  
  
~*~  
It's unnatural.   
You belong to me.  
I belong to you.  
~*~  
  
With a sudden resolve, she stood up, clad in her pyjamas, eyes red from crying, an ugly bump forming on her head, and apparated to the flat she had once known so well. Without hesitation, she knocked on the door.  
  
After a minute, the door opened and Harry appeared on the other side, himself clad in his pyjamas. "Ginny?" he said almost disbelievingly.  
  
"We need to talk." she said.  
  
Harry immediately opened the door for her, and she went inside.  
  
~~*~*~~  
  
A/N: I know. I'm terrible. I'll try not to keep you waiting *too* long, but I can't make any promises. I've been extremely busy lately, and I don't have any ideas for what the next song will be. 


End file.
